scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Assassin’s Creed IV: Black Flag
center|270px Assassin’s Creed IV: Black Flag ist ein Action-Adventure Spiel von Ubisoft und der insgesamt siebte Hauptteil der Assassin’s Creed-Reihe. Das Spiel ist am 29. Oktober 2013 für PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360 erschienen. Die Versionen für PlayStation 4, Windows, Wii U und Xbox One erschienen im November 2013. Der Reihe entsprechend sind auch in Assassin’s Creed: Black Flag die historischen Einzelheiten sehr detailtreu nachempfunden; so sterben nur Personen, die auch zu jener Zeit verschwunden oder verstorben sind. Außerdem sind die Orte der Zeit gemäß so genau wie möglich aufgebaut. Black Flag ist der Nachfolger von Assassin’s Creed III und der Vorgänger des Spiels Assassin’s Creed Unity. Handlung Wir schreiben das Jahr 1715. Piraten herrschen über die karibische See und haben ihre eigene gesetzlose Republik errichtet, in der Korruption, Gier und Grausamkeit allgegenwärtig sind. Unter diesen Gesetzeslosen ist ein junger Captain namens Edward Kenway. Sein Kampf um Ruhm hat ihm den Respekt solcher Legenden wie Blackbeard eingebracht, doch er zog ihn auch hinein in den alten Krieg zwischen den Assassinen und den Templern - ein Krieg, der vielleicht alles zerstören könnte, was die Piraten sich aufgebaut haben. Charaktere Gameplay Im Stil der Reihe ist Assassin’s Creed Unity als Action-Adventure auf das Klettern und Kämpfen ausgelegt. In dem Spiel steht es einem meist frei, die Gegner heimlich zu meucheln oder in einem Frontalangriff mit den Schwertern oder Fäusten zu bekämpfen. Kampf Edward ist in der Lage, maximal vier Pistolen gleichzeitig zu tragen und zu verwenden. Zudem verfügt er über zwei Schwerter und Versteckte Klingen. In Black Flag ''gibt es auch wieder die Möglichkeit des freien Zielens. Ein Unterwasser-Kampfsystem ist in soweit vorhanden, dass sich Edward zwar wehren, jedoch keine Unterwasserlebewesen töten kann. Orte Das Spiel findet zu ungefähr 60% auf dem Land statt. Der Spieler kann Orte wie kleine Fischerdörfer, Plantagen und Forts betreten, jedoch auch große, bekannte Städte wie Nassau, Havanna und Kingston. Die restlichen 40% des Spiels laufen dagegen auf hoher See ab. Dabei gibt es einen fließenden Übergang von Land zu Wasser, ohne Ladebildschirme wie noch im Vorgänger. Auch kann der Spieler erstmals richtig tauchen und die Unterwasserwelt erkunden. Maritime Kriegsführung Das Spiel enthält wieder Kriegsführung auf hoher See. Nachdem man ein Schiff mit dem Fernglas ausgemacht hat, kann man zwischen mehreren Szenarien wählen - so kann man einfach den Kapitän des anderen Schiffs erschießen, zwischen den Masten agieren, Luftattentate verüben oder das Deck im Schwertkampf erobern. Aufrüsten Der Spieler ist in der Lage, das Schiff von Edward Kennway, die Jackdaw, aufzurüsten und mit neuen Kanonen und Fähigkeiten auszustatten, die man durch Plündern, die Übernahme feindlicher Schiffe und das Abschließen von Nebenmissionen erhalten kann. Gegenwart In der Gegenwart spielt man sich selbst in der First-Person Ansicht. Man steuert sich als Abstergo-Mitarbeiter, der versucht, etwas über das Leben von Edward Kennway herauszufinden. Zum ersten Mal sind die meisten dieser Abschnitte optional und müssen nicht unbedingt gespielt werden. Synchronisation Soundtrack Der Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (The Complete Edition) Original Game Soundtrack wurde unter anderem von Brian Tyler komponiert und erschien am 2. Dezember 2013 als MP3-Download. Hauptspiel Sea Shanty Edition Systemvoraussetzungen Minimale Anforderungen *Windows XP SP2, Windows 7, Windows 8 *Intel Core2Quad Q8400 @ 2.6 GHz / AMD Athlon II X4 620 @ 2.6 GHz *2 GByte Arbeisspeicher *Nvidia GeForce GTX260 oder AMD Radeon HD 4870 (512 MByte VRAM) Empfohlene Anforderungen *Windows XP SP2, Windows 7, Windows 8 *Intel Core i5 2400S @ 2.5 GHz / AMD Phenom II x4 940 @ 3.0 GHz *4 GByte Arbeitsspeicher *Nvidia GeForce GTX470 or AMD Radeon HD5850 (1 GByte VRAM) Erfolge und Trophäen Erfolge und Trophäen sind virtuelle Auszeichnungen, die es für das Erfüllen verschiedener Aufgaben gibt. Insgesamt enthält das Spiel 60 Erfolge mit einer Gesamtpunktzahl von 1250 Gamerscore beziehungsweise 61 Trophäen. '''Warnung': Die Beschreibungen enthalten erhebliche Spoiler, da sie den Handlungsverlauf des Spiels beschreiben. Hauptspiel DLC: Blackbeards Zorn Durch das DLC "Blackbeards Zorn" wurden dem Spiel 4 neue Erfolge/Trophäen hinzugefügt. DLC: Schrei nach Freiheit Durch das DLC "Schrei nach Freiheit" wurden dem Spiel 6 neue Erfolge/Trophäen hinzugefügt. Bewertung und Rezeption * 90 / 100 auf gamestar.de. * 9.0 / 10 auf imdb.com. * 7.9 / 10 auf gamespilot.de. * 87 / 100 auf pcgames.de * 94 / 100 auf gamepro.de. * 8 / 10 im Science-Fiction Wiki. Black Flag erhielt insgesamt sehr gute Bewertungen. Es überzeugt durch seine stimmungsvolle Spielwelt. Das Spiel ist abwechslungsreich und bietet einen großen Umfang. Allerdings wird oft die langweilige Story kritisiert. : "... Die Karibikwelt des Spiels ist riesig und auf den Wellen reitend sieht sie oftmals wunderschön aus. ... Wenn Wind aufkommt, spürt ihr regelrecht, wie er das Schiff vom Kurs wegdrückt. Auch wenn das Segeln nie wirklich anspruchsvoll ausfällt, so wirkt es doch nie monoton. ... Das ist gleich doppelt schön, wenn ihr eure Mannschaft per Tastendruck singen lasst. ... Leider ist das Kletter-System serientypisch zickig: Hin und wieder springt Edward plötzlich von einer Fassade ab, an der ihr leise entlang klettern wolltet. ... Leider fordert dieser Riesenumfang ein großes Opfer: die Story. Die ist durchaus interessant und gut gemeint, wird aber denkbar ungünstig erzählt. Charaktere werden schlecht etabliert, Zeitsprünge kaum vermittelt und Edwards Entwicklung vom Egoisten zum wahren Assassinen wirkt recht gezwungen als natürlich. An den eher groben Animationen und plastikartigen Gesichtern der Charaktere wird obendrein ersichtlich, dass es sich mit Black Flag um einen Cross-Generation-Titel handelt." ::- pcgames.de : "... Ich hatte entgegen allem, was ich mir unterbewusst vornahm, nämlich dieses Spiel innerlich abzulehnen, einfach 30 oder mehr Stunden richtig viel Spaß. ... Diese Kämpfe sind einer der echten Kritikpunkte insoweit, dass sich nicht viel tat und sie auch früher nie wirklich interessant oder gut waren, sondern nur immer in der Bewegung so wirkten. ... Die Landgänge sind ein Teil des Spiels, der andere ist dem Szenario angemessen die Seefahrt und gute Güte, macht sie Spaß! Die Wellen rollen noch majestätischer als im letzten Teil und vor allem ist es nun die ganze Karibik, nicht nur ein kleines Areal mit wenig Spielraum. Ok, es ist eine gestauchte, geografisch alles andere als akkurate Karibik, die den Eindruck macht, als wäre sie nach einer der ersten Karten entworfen, die Kolumbus noch persönlich zeichnete. Aber das spielt keine so große Rolle, ihr werdet viel zu viel Freude daran haben, an idyllischen Eilanden vorbeizuziehen, einen Blick auf bedrohliche Küstenforts zu erheischen und natürlich jeden zweiten Spanier zu entern, der euren Weg kreuzt. Oder Engländer. Oder Piratenjäger. Oder wen auch immer ihr sonst noch trefft. Die Kämpfe beim Entern bringen mich immer noch oft genug auf die Palme. Wenn Edward mal wieder wie ein Idiot sonst wohin hüpft, weil er eine minimale Stick-Bewegung falsch interpretiert, will ich in das Pad beißen. Die immer noch extreme Eintönigkeit des Nahkampfs kann man nicht ignorieren. Aber es lässt sich alles gut verschmerzen, weil keines dieser Elemente so bestimmend ist, dass es eine ganz große Rolle spielen würde." ::- eurogamer.de Trailer Storytrailer Datei:Assassin's Creed 4 Black Flag Cinematic Trailer (Deutsch) Datei:Assassin's Creed 4 - Black Flag Storytrailer (Deutsch) Datei:Assassin's Creed 4 Launch Trailer (Deutsch) Gameplaytrailer Datei:Assassin's Creed 4 Black Flag Gameplaytrailer (Deutsch) Datei:ASSASSIN'S CREED 4 Black Flag 13 Minuten voller Karibik Open World Datei:ASSASSIN'S CREED 4 Black Flag Gameplaytrailer HD Siehe auch *Die gesamte Assassin’s Creed-Reihe *Offizielle Website *''Assassin’s Creed: Black Flag'' im Assassin's Creed-Wiki Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:2013 Spiele Kategorie:Action-Adventure Kategorie:Assassin’s Creed Kategorie:USK 16 Kategorie:Windows-Spiele Kategorie:PlayStation-3-Spiele Kategorie:PlayStation-4-Spiele Kategorie:Wii-U-Spiele Kategorie:Xbox-360-Spiele Kategorie:Xbox-One-Spiele Kategorie:Ubisoft